A very well known kind of coupling is a bayonet coupling in which a male coupling member is insertable into a cylindrical sleeve portion of a female member and has radially projecting pins for cooperation with slots formed in the sleeve portion. Such bayonet couplings are widely used to provide secure, but releasable mechanical connections between two parts. Bayonet couplings are also widely used for obtaining disconnectable electrical connections, such as in connecting a light bulb removably to a lamp holder. However, alternative coupling arrangements have generally been relied upon for use where a strong waterproof electrical connection is desired between parts that are also to be secured together firmly, as may be required in a hand-held personal care appliance, such as a safety razor which is immersed in water in normal use.